Talk:War Assets Guide
Delete Proposal Ok this isn't even a guide, it is just a repriting of information that is already present in the various War Assets articles. We don't need pages like this that are redundant. Lancer1289 18:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Get rid of it. Everything is in detail on the War Assets and its connecting pages. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I added it for the following reasons: *Talk:War Assets/Asari *There is no centralized location about decisions across games *Morality has a guide, and this follows a very similar system. :I agree that it is redundant. Redundancy in and of itself is not a compelling reason to remove a page. However, the presence of this page follows existing conventions more closely than its absence. :I created it just a few minutes ago; it is in a rough shape at the moment and needs much attention. :--Theothersteve7 18:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::And so far, I'm seeing nothing that really validates this guide. The first is a specific problem with that page, which all of those pages need work but considering it's only been two weeks, things will not be up to quality for a while. The second reason isn't a reason as much as it is an excuse that is so overused. Things like that are noted where appropriate and reproducing them isn't an article, it is redundant. The third reason shows how little is understood about how things work here. The morality guide is the only place where things like that will be noted. They won't be noted in the walkthroughs, so putting it in that guide is the proper and only place. That is again not validation, it is just pointing out that you are trying to force two very different and completely separate things into the same category, and that doesn't work. This article doesn't have a purpose and it doesn't deserve a place here. Lancer1289 18:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Gee, you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome. Feel free to clean up the War Assets pages in the way that you feel is more appropriate, then. I don't see war assets listed on the mission pages, so you may wish to reevaluate that opinion. And as far as the second point goes, well, I came here to find a specific page, discovered it didn't exist, and started writing it. --Theothersteve7 18:53, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The War Assets page gives you a list of assets that has simply been copied from the game with brief notes on how to get them. The problem is most people wont know the name of the asset until after they have made the choice in-game. If the player wants to know how their decisions will effect their assets before hand they will have to sift through dozens of entries with useless information before finding what they need. On the other hand this page presents it based on the decision being made, its a simple matter to scroll down until you find the one you are looking for. ::So yes, everything you have said is true, this page is redundant. However the way it presents the information makes it far more useful than the main War Assets page. ::Before you can give an answer you first need to know the question. Pelgalan 05:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Pelgalan :::Support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) The deletion proposal passes 3-1. Deleting now. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC)